A Summer Dragon Taken Away
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Ruby reflects on the life and death of her closest friend, Summer Rose, who was always there, no matter what. (Ever heard the Yang/Summer theory? This is that if you want a different Summer) Based off of Red Like Roses part 2.


_ The cold air nipped at Summer's cold little toes as she walked out onto the balcony. It was snowing outside, which just excited the little girl. Beside her another little girl, but this one was drowsy and clinging to her older sister._

_ "Look, Ruby, it's snowing! I told you it was snowing!" Summer enthused. At this Ruby jolted awake and looked out at the snow with a grin._

_ "COOL! SUMMER, LET'S GO PLAY!" Ruby drug Summer out into the yard. Summer chuckled and threw a Ruby._

_ "Ruby, quiet down, or you'll wake up Mom and Dad," Summer said. Ruby looked up at the blonde, who was walking closer to Ruby. "And that would be a very, very bad thing."_

_ "But I'm not sleepy anymore," Ruby begged._

_ "RUBY AND SUMMER ROSE WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THE TWO OF YOU!?"  
_

_ "Oh, crap," Summer stared down at her bare feet. Ruby hid behind Summer and shook._

_ "H-Hey, nice night, huh?" Ruby stuttered._

_ "Get inside now!" their mother yelled._

_ "Yes, Mom," the two girls grumbled in union. _

_..._

_ "Geez, our new mom is strict," Summer grumbled. "I miss our old one."_

_ "Me too, sis," Ruby crawled up into Summer's bed and snuggled closer to the older girl._

_ "You know, sometimes I wish I was a completely different person," Summer commented, staring out the window. _

_ "Why?" Ruby asked._

_ "Because I don't really like who I am. I wish I could be confident like all the other girls and I wish my hair wasn't so ugly looking," Summer sighed._

_ "Your hair isn't ugly!" Ruby silently exclaimed. "I love your hair, it sure beats mine." Ruby picked up a piece of her choppy black hair and made a look of distaste. _

_ "Y-You really like my hair?" Summer asked._

_ "Yeah, I love how soft it is. Think of it this way, I'm like a black kitten, and you're a big lioness," Ruby enthused. It was no mystery that the young girl loved animals of any kind. Even Beowolves and Boarusks. Summer giggled._

_ "Yeah, I lion's just a big cat without his mane," Summer stated._

_ "I love you, Big Haired Kitty," Ruby giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around Summer, who returned the hug._

_ "I love you too, kitten."_

_..._

The cold seemed ever present that day. The snow was calf level, but that didn't stop a young girl dressed in all black to stay after the funeral. Almost everyone had already cleared out, left without a trace.

"Traitors. Liars. Fake, cheap, CRAP!" the girl broke into sobs. "NONE OF YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" the girl sobbed. She wasn't alone little to her knowledge. A hand was set on the girl's shoulder.

"Ruby, calm down," Blake said, trying to soothe the younger girl. Ruby continued to cry bitterly.

"I-I can't," Ruby sniffled.

...

_ "Sissy, look at the size of this teddy bear!" Ruby exclaimed, running around the toy superstore. The Rose family was vacationing in Onupel, a huge city in Vytal. Summer ran over to Ruby, who was in the process of hugging the six foot teddy bear. "It's so fluffy," the five year old girl squealed. Summer, who was seven chuckled. _

_ "Didn't you spend your money at the last place though?" Summer questioned. Ruby looked at the small hello kitty wallet and sighed._

_ "Yeah, I spent it all on that doll and all the accessories," Ruby sighed. Summer looked at the price tag of the teddy bear. _

_ "Hm... Ruby, why don't you go ask Mom what we're gonna eat for lunch, I'm kinda hungry, but I'm not done looking," Summer suggested. Ruby sighed and dashed over to their parents at the end of the store. "Hey, store dude, can I get this and this?" Summer pointed the bear and pointed to a hug stuffed boarusk._

_ "Sure, I'll check you out here," the man smiled, scanning the two toys. Summer handed the man the money._

_ "Can you have these shipped to 88889 Rose Garden, Vale?" Summer asked._

_ "Of course, I'll go send them out."_

_..._

_ "WHOA!" Ruby exclaimed upon seeing two huge stuffed animals in the living room. Summer giggled and sat down on the giant boarusk._

_ "You could ride it! Look, it's life sized!" Summer exclaimed, falling off the side of the grim plush. "I hope you like them, I didn't see anything I wanted so I got these for you."_

_ "I thought you wanted that really expensive doll they sold there?" Ruby asked._

_ "She wasn't... I didn't want her as much as I thought. I put her back. I think I just liked the name," Summer said._

_ "Why did you buy me stuff with YOUR money?" Ruby asked._

_ "Because I love you. And besides, I already said I didn't want Yang, I wanted to get you those," Summer said stubbornly. _

_ "Sis, you saved your money for that doll for a year. Daddy and Mommy just gave you the extra five you needed to buy her."_

_ "Well, she wasn't as pretty in real life. I think if I do anything, I'll save again or just ask for it for Christmas," Summer said. "Besides, like I said, I really just liked her name."_

_ "What was the doll's name again?"_

_ "Yang Xia Long. She's supposed to be Chinese," Summer shrugged._

_ "You kinda look like a Yang to me," Ruby said, taking a good look at her sister._

_ "You think?" Summer asked. "Well I guess I'll just go by Yang from now on then."_

_..._

Ruby looked down at the gravestone.

"Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter," Ruby read aloud in a shaky voice.

...

_ "Ruby, will you relax, I'm just going to be gone for a hour, then we can go to the movies together, just chill out," Yang said, trying to shake off her sister, who was hanging onto Yang's leg as she tried to walk. _

_ "NO, you promised to take me to go see Frozen again," Ruby said stubbornly._

_ "I will, but in the mean time, you know what you can do?" Yang started. Ruby shook her head. "Let me go, Let me go, I need to get to the grocery store. Let me go, get off my foot you toad! I can't get out the door! I don't care how much you scream! Let me in the lawn, your tantrums never bothered me anyway," Yang sang. Ruby pouted, still keeping her death grip on Yang's leg._

_ "It's just... I heard that five people were killed yesterday and I'm afraid you won't come home," Ruby said in dismay. Yang bent down and engulfed Ruby into a suffocating hug._

_ "I'll be back. I'll always come back. Now go get ready, I'll be back with the groceries in a hour, you have nothing to worry about," Yang assured. Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Yang._

_ "Ok, I'll see you later, big sis," Ruby said before being released and watching Yang walk out the door._

_ "See ya!"_

_ "Bye, Yang!"_

_..._

I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute  
couldn't bear another day without you in it  
all of the joy that I had known for my life  
was stripped away from me the minute that you died

to have you in my life was all I ever wanted  
but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted  
can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted  
no way in hell that I can ever comprehend this

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong  
how could you leave me when you swore that you would stay  
now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single day

it's like a movie but there's not a happy ending  
every scene fades black and there's no pretending  
this little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
there's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

I know you didn't plan this  
you tried to do what's right  
but in the middle of this madness  
I'm the one you left to win this fight

red like roses  
fills my head with dreams and finds me  
always closer  
to the emptiness and sadness  
that has come to take the place of you

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
you feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
wish I could talk to you if only for a minute  
make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered  
I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to  
and in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you

I never planned that I would leave you there alone  
I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home  
and all the times I swore that it would be okay  
now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray

this bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
the pages are torn and there's no final chapter  
I didn't have a choice I did what I had to do  
I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare  
I caused you so much pain  
but baby please don't do what I did  
I don't want you to waste your life in vain

chorus

you're not the only one who needed me I thought you understood  
you were the one I needed and you left me as I always feared you would  
would I change it if I could?  
it doesn't matter how  
the petals scatter now  
every nightmare just discloses  
it's your blood that's red like roses  
and no matter what I do  
nothing ever takes the place of you

chorus

...

_ Yang was carrying a bag of groceries when she heard a scream. Yang ran towards the source, which was two little faunus girls, curled up in the corner and surrounded by a pack of beowolves. Yang dropped her bag and ran towards the grim, shooting and punching them several times. After thinking she had cleared them out, she walked over the little girls and knelt down, checking them for injuries._

_ "Are you two hurt?" Yang asked. The obviously younger let out a blood hurling scream. "Sh, I'm not going to hurt y-" Yang stopped talking upon a beowolf claw in her gut. Yang turned around and shot the last one she had missed several times before collapsing onto the ground. The little girls had by this point abandoned ship, leaving Yang alone in the dark ally. Yang tried to crawl a bit, but soon found her strength was too little to even reach her scroll to call for help, much less go home to Ruby._

_ "S-S-Sorry, Ruby, it was an accident," Yang murmured weakly._

_..._

_ "Please leave a message at the tone." DING._

_ "Yang, where are you! I've been waiting for five hours now, and you've yet to come home! If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny! If you really didn't want to spend time with me, you could've at least been mature about it and told me so! I HATE YOU!" Ruby yelled into her scroll before tossing it across the room. DING DONG! Ruby and Yang's father walked out of the office and opened the door._

_ "Excuse me, is this the Rose residence?" the man asked._

_ "Y-Yes, please come in," their dad said in a nervous tone. _

_ "Do you know a Summer Rose?" the man asked. Ruby looked over at the man and listened closer._

_ "Yes, she's my oldest daughter."_

_ "Well, we are sorry for your loss, she was killed earlier today. She died in a beowolf attack on two little girls. They claim she was killed while she was checking to see if they were ok," the man explained. Ruby felt tears start to form in her eyes._

_ "How, Yang's too strong to lose," Ruby sniffled._

_ "She probably thought the beowolves were gone," the father sobbed. Ruby grabbed her scroll and ran to her bedroom she had shared with Yang and sobbed brokenly._

_ "The- the last thing I said was that I hated her," Ruby whimpered before breaking into louder, more bitter sobs. It wasn't long before Ruby passed out from crying, gripping the giant bear Yang had gotten her._

_..._

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna." Ozpin announced. It was graduation day, the day most people were celebrating, all except the Ruby. The last three years had been a living hell for her, living each day, regretting, and wishing she had gone with Yang to the store, that she had taken her place, but no, it was just meant to be that way. The three girls grabbed their diplomas and walked off the stage. Ruby ran off the stage and through the woods. Eventually, after a long, long , long walk, she came to a cliff side grave.

"Hey, sis, it's me. I'm back," Ruby started, pulling the hood over her head to hide her face. "I miss you so much, sissy. I-I WHY!? You realize how selfish you are?! WHY'D you leave me all alone! Why?! WHY!? Tell me! I'm tired of you not being here! Who was more important? Me or two strangers?! You mean to tell me you didn't care if I ended up alone because of your actions?! Blake and Weiss keep trying to comfort me, they keep trying to replace you, but nothing can take your place! NOTHING! NOTHING! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE!? W-Why?" Ruby broke down into heartbroken sobs and whimpers. "The last thing I said to you was that I hated you, but I lied. I love you so much. Forgive me."


End file.
